This invention relates generally to apparatus enabling reliable in and out use of a door, with enhanced security and safety.
There is continuing need for safety and security at doorways, and for compact door latching installations contributing to security. There is also need for apparatus having unusual advantage in construction, in operation, and providing improved results, as embodied in the present invention, as will be seen.